The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for modeling and controlling building equipment.
In a building, various HVAC systems cause the building to be heated or cooled. In some buildings, a building controller can operate to cause the HVAC systems to heat and/or cool the building. The building controller can utilize various control algorithms when controlling the HVAC systems. A developer can create the control algorithm. However, whenever a developer wishes to make changes to the algorithms or generate new algorithms, an entire rebuild of the algorithm may be required. Deploying and testing an algorithm may need to be done iteratively, i.e., build the algorithm, deploy the algorithm, makes changes to the algorithm, and then repeat the process. Such a rebuild or iterative algorithm testing and deployment can be inefficient. Therefore, a robust and efficient method for developing algorithms may be desired.